Father's Lullaby
by Perseus12
Summary: Cana, his only daughter wanted to go out to the world and he wanted to protect from danger. But he, Gildarts Clive, have to let her daughter go. It is part of life to explore the world. This story for the fellow author empressakura655.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Fairy Tail_ and it belong to Hiro Mashima.

**Author's Note: **I'm doing this story for the author: **empressakura655**.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gildarts Clive, Fiore's and Fairy Tail's Greatest and Strongest S-Class Mage, locking up his only biological daughter, Cana Alberona Clive, in a room of a house which he bought from his S-Class, SS-Class, SSS-Class Jobs and to hide her from the outside world saying the world its evil beyond the border of Fiore with her telling him to give her space she's not a baby. He didn't want to lose her since her birth mother and his beloved wife, Cornelia Clive nee Alberona, died in childbirth. He vowed that he will protect her from danger no matter the cost, he even saw her training her card power after she saved him from a rogue mage from random Dark Guild yet, he says, "No, I could never let go of my little girl", his strict acts to her being in danger is the only way for protection.

She shed tears on her eyes as she ran back to her room and Gildarts couldn't do anything as he look down on the floor in shame. That very night, he walk to her daughter's room to try talk and he tried to knock the door three times, he opened the door slowly and he came inside as he close the door slowly then he sees her daughter on the bed sleeping in tears which it hurts him as he cover her body with a blanket. He sits beside Cana's bed as he stroke his daughter's hair.

"I'm sorry for beeing harsh to you, my baby girl. I didn't mean to hurt you. Its just I really don't want to lose my only child like your late mother." He shed tears as he wipes it then he look Cana again. "You have the beauty of your mother, Cana." He whispers since he didn't want to wake her as he recall his beloved wife singing a lullaby before his departure of his job quest and the day of her birth. He decided to sing it for Cana.

**(Enter: Hush Little Baby Lyrics)**

**~Hush little baby, don't say a word,~**

**~Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird.~**

**~And if that mockingbird won't sing,~**

**~Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring.~**

**~And if that diamond ring turns to brass,~**

**~Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass.~**

**~And if that looking glass gets broke,~**

**~Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat.~**

**~And if that billy goat won't pull,~**

**~Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull.~**

**~And if that cart and bull turn over,~**

**~Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.~**

**~And if that dog named Rover won't bark,~**

**~Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart.~**

**~And if that horse and cart fall down,~**

**~You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town~**

**~So hush baby, don't say a word~**

**~Mommy loves you and so do I.~**

**(End: Hush Little Baby Lyrics)**

He stopped singing as he saw his daughter's smile in her sleep which he smile as well. Then suddenly a female ghostly figure approaching to Gildarts and sleeping Cana which widdens his eyes in shock of revelation that the ghost was his beloved wife Cornelia herself. Her hand touched on Gildarts' cheek which he felt her touched as he hold her ghostly hand for a moment and shed more tears in happiness. She turned to her sleeping daughter with a smile as she stroke Cana's cheek and lean then kissed on her forehead.

She rose up and then kissed Gildarts' lips as her molecules began to disintegrates and her last words to her love ones. "I will always love you and our daughter, Gildarts. Goodbye." She disappears and her spirit headed back to heaven.

For the next day, he and Cana began to talked that he was very sorry to her and he officially allow her to let go to the outside the world and let her joined on his 100-Year Job which he received a tackle hug which they fall on the floor and they did. She was very very happy woman and she asked him in curiousity, "Why change of heart, dad?" and he reply back to her with a creepy voice, "You're ghost of a mother told me~" which he received a knuckle sandwhich from Cana and slap him many times to his face. He mentally smiled that her daughter smiled, even she's a grown up woman she's still his little girl.

Up in the heavens, where Cornelia and Layla Heartfilia, Lucy's decease mother, who had become angels with halos floating on their heads are watching while Layla laughing outloud as she patted Cornelia's back and Cana's mother cutely pouted of her husband's jesting reply to their daughter which she smile seeing her family smile. She will love them always in their hearts and spirit.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Story end**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **I did it! I did the story for **empressakura655**.


End file.
